


Flighted Universe Fanart

by Reiya_Wakayama



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Gen, Wings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-27
Updated: 2013-07-27
Packaged: 2017-12-21 11:57:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/900036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reiya_Wakayama/pseuds/Reiya_Wakayama
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just something I drew when I was bored after reading JessamyGriffith's Flighted Universe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Flighted Universe Fanart

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Flight of John Watson](https://archiveofourown.org/works/709126) by [JessamyGriffith](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JessamyGriffith/pseuds/JessamyGriffith). 



  


Original Piece

 

Added Background


End file.
